Reunion
by KtotheH
Summary: Based on a dream I had about reuniting with someone at a cousin's wedding. Fluff at it's finest.


**Crappy summary, I know, but the character limit really sucks. Haha. This is just a one shot, and is based on a dream I had that didn't involve Kendall at all, but I wanted to write it out and share, so this happened. I'm not great at writing 2nd person stories, but hopefully you enjoy, and please review! **

* * *

"I know I told you our lineup was done, but I added a dude to my groomsmen, so we want to add you to Pam's bridesmaids," your cousin explained almost too simply to you, trying not to sound awkward seeing as you _hadn't_ been a part of his wedding party in the first place.

You flicked your hair behind your shoulders in somewhat annoyance, though he couldn't see it. "I don't know, Logan… it's kind of last minute…"

"Well," he hesitated. "Before you actually decide, I should probably give you a key detail…"

You looked at your phone confusedly. Logan had never been one for words, and if this detail was so detrimental to your decision, he probably should've mentioned it first. "What's that?"

"Well… okay, look. He should've been on my party in the first place; we used to be best friends." He took a deep breath while yours stopped. Logan didn't say the name but you knew exactly where this was going. "He went M.I.A. for a long time, but he's back around now. I can't just not include him-" He heard your jagged breathing hit the receiver of his phone and you could just hear the frown in his voice as he continued. "He's still my best friend. I want him by my side on my big day-"

"So that's who I'd have to walk with if I agree? Is that what you're getting at?" You felt tears fill the brims of your eyes, only making you more upset; you thought you had gotten better at being away from him, you were finally starting to grow away from the great _and _bad things he brought to your life… except really the only bad thing he did was move away from your small town. "I'd have to walk down the aisle with him? And be presented at the reception with him? An-and dance with him to the first slow song?"

Logan sighed. "I know you miss him, so why not use this to get to see him again?"

"By the time your wedding gets here, it'll be two years. Two years since I've seen him and the only time we've talked was to tell each other happy birthday last year… Logan, I want to believe that he and I potentially had something-" You shut your eyes as the memories flooded back. "But nothing _actually _ever happened. We flirted, he helped me through a lot… and then he moved away… I guess what I'm getting at is if he wanted me in his life, he would've made it happen."

"You were in _high school _still, he had plans to move away for _college _before he met you. It was complicated back then. Now… it doesn't have to be." You couldn't help but wonder when your cousin had become so insightful. Perhaps love and growing up did that to you.

"Why wouldn't it still be complicated? He hasn't _tried _to see or talk to me-"

"He nearly begged me to add you as his partner, Cuz."

You froze. Every inch of you was stuck, except for the raging butterflies in your stomach at the thought of this boy _wanting _to see you. It was all you dreamed of. "H-He did?"

"Yes," Logan responded firmly.

You wished you had it in you to fight harder against it, but this was leading into everything you'd wanted for the past two years. "I-I don't have the money for a bridesmaid's dress…"

The relief was evident in your cousin's voice. "I've got you covered."

* * *

The walk from the parking lot to the ceremony room of the Country Club wasn't a long one; even though Logan knew so many people, he stayed determined to keep his big day for the most important people in his life. He didn't want to be married in some huge Church with a thousand plus people. He wanted his family, Pam's family, and their closest friends crammed together in the small country club in their small town, everyone in each other's company before they started going their separate ways with college, jumping into careers, or getting _married_.

You entered the beautifully decorated foyer, looking around with a small smile. You never thought you'd see your cousin get married so soon, but it was a truly wonderful thing that someone as warm-hearted as him found his forever. You knew you needed to go straight to the bridesmaids' dressing room, but you had to just steal a peek at the ceremony room after laying eyes on the foyer.

Quietly opening the grand wooden door, you poked your head through the opening, sighing at the beauty surrounding you. Everything was done in white, silver, and black, and just so elegant looking with strings of lights hanging everywhere. It was a dream to see.

"Fancy seeing you here…"

Your heart skipped a beat when you heard the angelic voice behind you that you had missed dearly. Trying not to fall over, you quickly shut the door and spun around to see his face. You had to be sure he was really standing there. A small smile instantly lit up your face when you saw him. His dirty blonde hair darker and much shorter than it used to be, his body more toned, his perfect lips and godly sculpted jawline, and those _green eyes. _You missed seeing those almost as much as the guy himself. "H-Hey," you simply said, biting your lip when you realized the grin on his face matched yours exactly.

He took a step towards you but hesitated, anxiously rubbing the back of his neck with a saddened expression. "I-It's been much too long…"

His voice cracked and your heart nearly broke all over again, causing your feet to start moving in his direction, fighting the burning at the back of your eyes as he held his arms open for you and you were wrapped in his embrace for the first time in almost two years. You couldn't believe you'd almost forgotten just how perfectly you fit there, and just how incredibly it felt to have him wrapped around you like that. "_Much _too long," you whimpered, your tone making him tighten his grip on you before you simultaneously pulled away to look at each other up-close.

And then his hands were cupping your face as he shook his head with a pained expression, stroking his thumbs across your blotchy, wet cheeks. You hadn't even realized you were actually crying. "Please don't cry," he pleaded, leaning forward and placing the gentlest of kisses under your right eye, then your left, literally kissing the tears away.

"Kendall-…" His hands were rested on either side of your neck now, and you grasped them, not able to fully process how beautiful of a reunion with this man you were having. His face hovered closer to yours, melting you by the time he was close enough that you could see the golden specks scattered in the pale emerald surrounding his pupil. You couldn't even say anything else. "Kendall…" you repeated.

"I know," he nodded, his eyebrows furrowed together with intense emotion. "But I'm here now-"

"_All bridesmaids and groomsmen need to make their way to the dressing rooms if not there yet. I repeat, all bridesmaids and groomsmen need to make their way to the dressing rooms if not there yet."_

You broke away from Kendall, blinking several times and wiping your face dry. "We've gotta get ready."

He sighed, but nodded. "Meet ya back here before the wedding starts?" He grinned goofily.

You laughed lightly. "I have to, don't I?"

His grin softened as he walked backwards, away from you, and just pointed, and you knew that as soon as he was out of sight, you were going to be dying to be near him again.

* * *

You had never been "made over" as quickly as you were before the wedding ceremony began. Your sister did your makeup while one of Pam's aunts turned your hair into a simple masterpiece, and soon you were sliding into your silver dress and shoes and it was time to make your way back to the foyer; the wedding was starting in ten minutes.

You walked nervously towards your destination ahead of all of the other bridesmaids. You didn't really know any of them that well, so you were too out of place for their conversation and all you were really worried about anyways was laying your eyes on Kendall again.

You got your wish as soon as you stepped into the small room and saw Kendall talking to an old friend of the two of you, James. You giggled when James eyes widened and he very obviously turned Kendall around to see you, the look on the blonde's face sending your skin crawling in the best way possible. "Hi," you mouthed with a small wave of your manicured hand, taking in just how lovely he looked in his black tux and silver bowtie.

He was standing in front of you in a heartbeat, glancing up and down your body several times before your name escaped his lips in the form of a breath and a brilliant smile crept to his face. "You look _incredible._"

"Th-Thank you…" Even though you had seen the look in his eyes, the verbal compliment was unexpected. He used to not be so forward, their flirting taking place more in the stares and spending time together than the holding each other and compliments. But maybe you could try it too. You reached to lightly brush your fingers across the extremely short bangs at the top of his forehead, and felt rather pathetic when your eyes watered up for the umpteenth time that day. "You look so handsome." It actually all became worth it when you noticed his cheeks flush a light shade of pink.

"No, no, no, don't start crying again!" Kendall exclaimed, picking your hands up in his, the ghost of a sympathetic smile settling across his lips. "You don't want to mess up your pretty makeup. Your sister did such a good job."

You shut your eyes for a moment and exhaled a breathy laugh, thanking him yet again as he laced his finger through yours, and the two of you just stood there like that for God knows how long, gazing at each other, making up for the lost stares with all the time you had spent apart.

But soon it was time for the ceremony to begin, and the most missed person in your life was at your side, securely holding your hand that was curled around his arm, feeling the desperate way you clung to him and trying to soothe your nerves. He'd said he was here to stay, but you couldn't help but feel that if you let him go from now on, he was going to go away again, that he was going to just disappear, and you were absolutely dreading having to part from him at the alter to go to your respective sides.

And then you were there. You walked down the aisle with him, hearing the awes and whispers at the sight of the two of you reunited, and then you were up at the alter having to let him go. It was just to your sweet surprise when he leaned over to place a tender kiss to your temple, continuing on gently remove your hand from his arm, only to lift it up and brush his lips across your knuckles, eyeing you like you were the most important person in the world, like this day was for the two of you and not Logan and Pam, which you knew was selfish for either one of you to think like that, but in a way it was true. Kendall hadn't been able to make it to the rehearsal dinner, leaving today for your true reunion.

You blinked slowly, giving him the slightest nod of your head and a smile before turning to face your cousin, who was simply grinning down at you proudly, knowing that no matter how hesitant you had been, this was a good thing. You mouthed the words "Thank you, and good luck!" before walking down the short line of bridesmaids to wait for the wedding to officially begin, for Pam to walk down the aisle for her eternity.

The ceremony was like any other; beautiful, emotional, tearful, and just so full of love. You could feel it in the room surrounding, smothering everyone in all shapes and forms. You could see it in your uncle's eyes as he watched his son take one of the biggest steps in his life he'd ever have to take. You could see it in your parents' eyes, obviously reminding them of the glorious day 22 years ago when they exchanged their own vows. And then you'd look across the alter at the man of your dreams, whose eyes hardly ever left your face throughout the entire marital process. You nearly went weak in the knees when after shamelessly gazing at each other for moments on end, you read his lips as he breathed _You're so beautiful. _He had you so emotionally distraught, trying to hide how hard you were blushing, trying to quiet the intense swarms of butterflies in your stomach, literally the only words you could come up with in response were _You're perfect._ The emotion exhibited around his eyes-the surprise, the _love_-when he read the words off your lips was the greatest reward you could've ever received.

And soon the wedding itself was coming to a close, _You may now kiss the bride_ ringing throughout the room, which soon erupted into cries and cheers at the sight of Logan and Pam officially beginning anew and sealing the ceremony with their blissful kiss.

Then the cameras were flashing and everyone was in a frenzy wanting pictures of the young married couple, pictures of the family, the wedding party, the friends, and et cetera until the only people left were the wedding party, and immediate family, getting last minute pictures. You assumed you were done, so you started walking towards the exit to wait in the foyer when you heard your mom calling you. "Did ya think you were gonna get away that easily?" she asked playfully, dragging you by your arm until you were face to face with Kendall.

A smile instantly lit up both of your faces. "Hi," you said in unison before you turned to your mother. "You want a picture of… us?" It wasn't too outlandish; your mom was a photography buff, but two years ago she didn't exactly approve of your close friendship with the attractive blonde.

She simply grinned and nodded, giving the cue to get in a picture position. You couldn't help yourself as you pulled Kendall against you until you were hugging each other tight with the sides of your faces pressed together to look at the camera, the widest smiles of the night gracing both your faces. "Well aren't you two just the cutest thing?"

You heard Logan walk up and you giggled just as your mom snapped the picture, but before you could pull away, Kendall exclaimed "Wait, one more!" holding you just as close with his arms, but this time pressing his nose into your temple until his lips found your cheek, burning your skin with the contact you didn't even know you wanted so badly.

"Damn, son!" Logan murmured next to you. "You want a full photoshoot while you're at it?"

"Watch your language around your aunt, Logan!" Pam playfully scolded as she came upon the scene, wrapping her arms around Logan and silently aweing at the sight of you and Kendall.

You gulped after that second picture was taken and your mother excused herself with an enthusiastic grin. You pulled away just enough to see the blonde's face and murmured, "That was a bit presumptuous in front of my mom, wasn't it?"

He remembered how much your mom disapproved of their closeness all too easily. "I just- I just don't even care anymore," Kendall stammered, pulling you into another bonecrushing, but never-want-to-leave-your-arms kind of embrace. All you could do was clutch to him and stare at your cousin over Kendall's shoulder, silently thanking him once again for having this happen.

"As much as I hate to break this up," Logan began. "They're waiting on us four to get started with the "big walk" to the ballroom so we can all be presented at the reception, sooooo… we gotsta go!"

You pulled back and looked around to find the room indeed empty. "Oops." You giggled. "Right. Let's go!" Sighing happily when you felt Kendall take your hand to entwine your fingers, you followed your cousin and his bride through the foyer and outside to meet up with the rest of the wedding party.

The walk to the ballroom at the Country Club was much longer than you expected, and somehow you and Kendall managed to catch up enough to feel like neither of you had really missed much in the first place, discussing his finishing of school, and how you'd decided to drop out. And then your families; his father had just passed away only a few months before this, and the worry for him had eaten at you until this moment, when you saw that he was making it.

Finally, the small group made it to the ballroom, lining up in the proper positions before you were all called in and announced to the anxious crowd of family and friends awaiting.

And then it was time for the bride and groom's first slow dance, meaning halfway in, the rest of the wedding party was to join in with their respective partners.

Your heart was beating out of your chest when Kendall looked at you with those smoldering green eyes in the dimly lit room, facing you and pulling you slowly towards the dance floor until your hands were wrapped around his neck, and his were rested easily on your hips as he began to sway your bodies to the romantic beat. For a while, the only thing the two of you did was gaze at one another, forgetting there were other people outside of this dance floor.

You averted your eyes in your cousin's direction for a moment, your seemingly perfect smile only widening when you saw just how happy he and Pam looked together, and just how beautiful love could be.

Suddenly, you were being pulled closer to Kendall's body as he leaned to whisper in your ear, "I want that to be me and you one day."

Your breath hitched in surprise, but you managed to recover quickly. "Careful before I take you seriously.."

You felt him smile against your skin as he pressed his nose into your hair with peacefully shut eyes, rocking the two of you back and forth to the the beautiful song flowing from the speakers all around you. "I mean it…" he murmured. "There hasn't been a damn day you haven't been on my mind since the last time I saw you."

Blinking away tears, you tightened your arms around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer. "I've missed you so much," you whispered desperately as the two of you halted in the middle of the dance floor, clinging to one another as if your lives depended on it. "I still can't believe you're actually back."

He nodded into your hair. "I am. I'm back as long you as want me, I swear."

Yet once again you found yourself cynical. "Don't promise too much; I just might want you around forever."

His lips pressed into your cheek, and then to your ear before he whispered, "That's exactly what I was hoping for."

At those words, you reared back to see his beautifully sculpted face, the hope and questioning written all over your own. "R-Really?"

He nodded, his face inching closer to yours. "Really." Your lips subconsciously parted when his breath lightly hit them, his eyes so close they were all you could see. Your mind was racing a mile a minute, your heart not far behind as soon as Kendall murmured his next words. "Can I kiss you?"

"I'll probably be really bad at it."

He grinned, touching his nose to yours. "Then I'll just have to teach you, won't I?" Your eyes lightly slid shut as you giggled and melted into him, your noses sliding against one another's and lips gently colliding for the first time, sending sparks flying through your veins when he seemed to press his face closer, deepening the kiss and weakening your knees.

You ignored the cheers surrounding you, in fact, you nor Kendall really even heard them at all. In your world, there _was _no one else there; it was just the two of you, finally acting upon the feelings that had developed the moment you met. And when you pulled away, only to have him follow you, pecking your lips once more, twice more, you knew the time you had spent apart didn't really matter…

It was the time you had together that always would.


End file.
